


"Nothing's Wrong, I'm Wrong"

by killjys



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjys/pseuds/killjys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes Alex. Jack thinks Alex likes him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nothing's Wrong, I'm Wrong"

                I hate teenage angst. It's bad enough for the people who are watching it, but worse for the teenager who's feeling it. And right now I'm the teenager feeling it. Alex doesn't really get the fact that I like him. He doesn't really know either. He's dating this girl, has been for 4 months now. It seems pretty solid for a high school relationship, but it doesn't seem too serious either. And as his best friend, I'm always there for him, even if it hurts to see him with someone else.

               "Hey, Jack!" Alex yells, running over to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smile and say 'hey' back. He asks me how I am. I respond with 'I'm fine.' I 

ask him, he's doing 'amazing.' We talk about everything. Then he brings her up and my heart quickly retreats to my throat, getting ready to stop anything I have to say. 

 

              It was supposed to be a nice day today. Mother nature decided today was a good day for clear blue skies, a nice breeze, and the sun's out shining, but it feels more like a thunderstorm with her name knocking the particles in the air. Again, hormones. Too much of a nervous wreck to tell him the truth or to lie to him. To tell him maybe his girlfriend isn't really who he thinks she is or that she's being unfaithful. He wouldn't believe any of the bullshit being pulled put of my ass.

             "A-Alex?" I stutter, hating myself over the fact I managed to get his name out.

             "Yeah?" he looks at me, smiling.

             "This is a bit of a serious question," I start, knowing I'll regret right after, "but do you really love Alice, or-?"

             "Or?" he urges on, I notice I cut myself off.

             "Or do you just have her here?" 

             "Jack, what the fuck's that supposed to mean?" he asks, a thin layer of anger and confusion rose. Now I know I've crossed over a line and fucked up.

             "I mean- I - why do you love her so much, she isn't even as good as-" I cut myself off instantly, keeping my mouth shut.

             "As good as what?!" he yelled now. I look around to see if anyone's around.

             "Alex, calm down, there's people around," I say in a hushed voice. He shakes his head and looks at me with his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes now filled with anger.

             "As good as what, Jack?" he asks again, this time a bit more quiet. 

             "I don't know?" I say, "it doesn't feel right..." His eyes softened a bit, worry replaces the anger. I'm fucked for sure. Telling him his girlfriend isn't me isn't the best way to tell him that I like him.

            "Why? What's wrong?" Alex asks, worry is weighing down his tone, "am I doing something wrong to her?" My mind takes a few seconds to process what he had just said. And when it does, it shatters every bone in my body. He's not worried about me, he's worried about her. My mind then proceeds to shut down. I can't say anything anymore. He really does like her. Maybe he even does more than like her. Maybe he loves her. And not me. Obviously.

           "Nothing's wrong, I'm wrong," I say, trying to pass this.

           "Why are you- whatever, okay, Jack?" he says, "this was weird ok."

           "Yeah, I know."

           "Cool? Okay, I gotta go now, I guess, see ya whenever." He gets up and walks away.

           "Okay," I whisper even though he's gone. I suck at everything. I guess I'll never get him to like me back. I get up from the ground and start my way home.

                                                                                           ***************

           Later that week, all conflict between Alex and I has been resolved. We're under that tree again, sitting on the ground. We do the usual. We talk about everything. This time he doesn't bring her up. I'm glad he doesn't. Even though it is 'his' girlfriend, and I'm his friend, I should at least pretend to care.

          "I broke up with her," Alex says. My head shoots up to look at him.

          "What?"

          "I broke up with Alice."

          "What?"

          "Jack," he says sternly.

          "I'm sorry...but it seems kind of not true," I say slowly, looking at him with a slight smile, "but dude, when?"

          "Just before I came here."

          "Why, though?"

          "I like someone else..." He looks down at his hands, playing with his fingers. I'm so amazingly glad. My heart swells with joy. Then a pang of guilt. He's my best friend. I should be offereing him some time alone, or sometime away from his thoughts, "but I don't love her, I just 'liked likee' her." I laugh, and he holds back a smile. I'm glad he's found some humor in all this. We sit quietly for a couple seconds, looking anywhere ut each other.

         "Uh, okay...then who do you like?" I ask. He gives me an unsure look.

         "Can I not?"

         "Yeah sure, it's cool, man." 

                                                                                         ***************

        We meet again, but in my room. Dirty. There's old cups of pudding under the bed, and my clothes everywhere.

        "Jack, when the fuck are you gonna clean your damn room?" he asks, laughing, then cringes as he sees a pudding cup poking from under my bed. I laugh and yell, "Never!"

       "Huh, wow, okay, Jack, this is worse than last time."

       "I don't see your room looking nice and pretty now, so shut up." 

       We sit there for the next few hours playing video games and yelling curse words at each other everytime one of us did something that prevented the other to do in the game. This is quite possibly the best time I've had since Alex ended it with Alice. I kept thinking more about who he likes than the game itself right now. I know I'll regret this, but I know I'll regret it even more if I never tell him.

       "I really love you," I say, "and not in the brotherly or friendly way either." The focus is in his eyes fade away and looks away from the game.

       "You do?" Alex asks with a surprised tone. I nod, giving away a nervous smile and the look of worry in my eyes. I still feel a bit of hope, waiting for him to say that he loved me all along too.

        "Yeah...I hope you can return those feelings?" I say, unsure, now feeling fear. Rejection isn't something I'm ready for right now. Alex purses his lips, looking at the floor, then back at me.

       "I'm sorry, Jack," he says. My heart sinks. I'm done. It's over, "I can't...I don't like you in that way at all." I close my eyes. I try really hard not to cry. Alex keeps saying 'I"m sorry,' and it makes it even worse. I start to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I just had no other way out. So I took the hard way out.

       "Jack, oh god, I'm sorry, okay," he says frantically, I'm just making him nervous, and I feel terrible, only me making me cry harder,"Jack, I'm really sorry, I didn't know it was this much."

       The only thing coming out of my mouth is 'it's okay, it's okay, I'm fine,' but I'm not. I don't want him to worry about me. I contine to sob my eyes out and I feel arms around me. Alex. I melt into his chest and continue to cry, staining his shirt with my tears. Everything is dark, and I feel his hand bringing up my head, and I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to know what he's doing. A few moments later, I feel something on my lips. His lips. They were on mine. My sobbing has calmed down a bit and I immediately kiss back. Slowly. Wanting to feel everything detail. As he pulls away, I'm opening my eyes to the sight of his. I've stopped crying and I'm grinning at him. He smiles back at me, and gives me a kiss on the forehead. 

     "Thank you."

     "Yeah...I'm sorry, okay, Jack?" he says, putting his head on top of mine.

     "It's okay, I get it, I shouldn't have just asumed that I was the one you liked." Alex took his head of off mine, and he looks at me.

      "You thought it was you?" he asks with surprise. I blush in embarrasment. 

      "Yeah."

      "Oh, man, I should've told you then...I'm sorry."

      "No! It's okay, really, you didn't know."

      "Yeah. Okay," he starts, "but I think it's better if we stay friends okay, I wouldn't want to lose my best buddy." I smile. At least he still loves me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this? It's the first thing I'm proud of so, thanks for reading.


End file.
